Karma
by Whackadoo
Summary: Dean has proven himself quite the ladies man at the bars they drop into. But what happens when the tables are turned?


Nat hated being a waitress. She worked nights and weekends at The Dusty Gate, your typical bar. Guys thought they had a right to grab any part of your body they chose and if they weren't grabbing at you, they were flinging horrible pick up lines at you. At times, the tips were great, but usually not. Her feet ached by the end of her shift and with her car being it's usual temperamental self, she's had to walk back to her apartment at shift's end for the last week and a half on top of it all. And nothing beats cleaning up puke in the restrooms. But, it was a paycheck and she was in her last year of college. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

Sadly, this last week was no different than any other except for one thing. We had a couple new guys come in. That's rare around here. Granted, we're a college town so the student body is ever changing, but that's only on the yearly basis. Once classes get started, we get a feel for who the 'new regulars' will be from the campus. This past week, though, we had two out-of-towners in. They were hot, don't get me wrong, but the one kept to himself and the other was your typical narcissistic gift to women. The quiet one had long hair and a boyish charm, but he usually had a beer or two and then left. The other, or GG as us girls, that worked nights, called him, seemed to hit on anything with breasts.

GG stands for God's Gift, as in God's gift to women. It was our code to warn each other of possible groping. When I came on shift last Wednesday, Brittany let me know we had a new GG at the pool table and to keep my guard up. I kept an eye on him, but I never had to wait on him. I never saw him lay a hand on anyone, though, so at least he knew to keep his hands to himself. He had short, brown hair, bow legs, and, I later learned, piercing green eyes. The girls were just crazy about his looks. He was a charmer, for sure, and he left every night with someone new.

As hot as he was, though, his whole act bothered me. Yes, act. Everything about him screamed fake. It seemed to me, that it was all a show. Maybe, because the smile he wore never quite made it all the way to his eyes. Maybe, because every nerve in my body screamed 'dangerous! Keep away' every time he was near me. I don't know, but apparently, I was the only one who felt that way. Everyone else just kept hoping they would be next on his hit list. Unfortunately, I was next.

It was Saturday night. The place was hopping, as it usually is on a Saturday. We were kept pretty busy shuffling burgers, wings and beers around all night. There was a big college game, of some sort, on tv that drew a sizable crowd to the back corner where we had a flat screen on the wall. The jukebox was also getting plenty of use tonight. It was loud and rowdy.

I was assigned, with Becky, to the corner where we had a pool table and some tall bar tables and stools. The pool table had quite a crowd around it tonight. A couple of the college guys had made some sort of bet and the onlookers grew as their game became more and more heated. At least with this crowd, I should get some good tips.

I was clearing off one of the tables when a gravelly voice says in my ear, "Hey, beautiful. Think I can get a beer?"

I turned to find our GG settling onto the stool of the table behind me. He winked and threw me a beautiful lop-sided grin. His wink and smile said, 'hey baby', but his eyes said something else, entirely. "The name is Natalie and sure, what'll you have?"

"Well, Natalie, my name's Dean and whatever local brew you have in a bottle will be just fine." He smiled again and quickly retreated into his own thoughts. It seemed our newest GG had other things on his mind tonight.

"Sure thing." I said and smiled back at him.

I grabbed the garbage and glasses from my table, gave it a wipe down with my rag, and went to fetch his beer.

When I came back, he was staring out the window. I set his beer down and he turned, saw me, and grinned again. "So, you come here often?"

I chuckled. "Isn't that supposed to be said to other patrons? Not the staff?"

He put his hands out, palms up. "Yeah, well, I've used all my good lines already this week. That's all I've got left."

"So, I get the leftovers, is that it?" I smiled. I couldn't help it. I suppose I should be offended, but I found it endearing instead.

"Oh, no, baby. I save the best for last." Oh my goodness. Was this guy for real?

"Well?"

"Well, what, sugar?"

"I'm waiting...for the best? I've yet to hear it." I smiled at him.

"Huh." He seemed at a loss. He looked down at his beer, took it in his hand and mumbled under his breath, "Well, son of a bitch."

"You want anything to eat, there, player?"

"Touche. I'll take a bacon cheeseburger and fries." He tipped his bottle at me, gave me a once over with his eyes, and shook his head, defeated.

"Coming right up." I couldn't hide the smug grin from my face as I headed to the kitchen.

A while later, I brought him his food and a fresh beer. "Thanks, sweetheart." I gave him a pointed look and he replied, "I mean, Natalie." This time when he smiled, it touched his eyes, just a bit. They were quite beautiful. God, what is wrong with me? I left to do my rounds and when I swing back by his table, he's gone. Half his burger left on the plate and a couple twenties left behind. It was too bad, really. Not that I wanted to be his next conquest, but I was becoming intrigued with what really lie behind those green eyes of his. What was he hiding? What made him tick? Oh well, at least he left a great tip.

The rest of that night was uneventful and I slept late on Sunday. I went to evening mass to make my grandmother happy. She's always telling me that my parents would roll over in their graves if they could see me working in a bar. Of course, she wasn't there this weekend. She's off on one of her bus tours, leaving me to take care of her cats.

As I'm walking from the church toward her place, my cell rings. Turns out Nick got violently ill and they needed me to cover for just a couple hours, til 9pm. I looked down at my clothes. A simple white blouse, a plaid, knee length skirt, white stockings, and heels. I normally wouldn't wear a skirt to work, but Nick worked the bar, so I should stay grope-free behind it. I told them sure and changed direction. The cats could hold out for another couple hours.

The two hours went by quickly enough. I only got a couple cat calls and one guy, old enough to be my father, kept calling me his little schoolgirl. I soon found myself walking to my grandmother's place. Since it was much later than I had originally planned, I cut through old Farmer McCready's fields. I wasn't worried too much about being out there alone. There had been a couple murders, recently, but they were all business people who had died in their offices. Mr. McCready was a harmless old man, too, and wouldn't hurt a fly.

As I walked, humming to myself, I heard a sound. It sounded like someone calling. I stopped and listened, sure I was merely hearing a bird of some sort. Of course that would be silly at this hour.

"Hello? Anybody..."

There was someone out here. They sounded almost bored. "Hello?"

"Yeah! Hey! A little help here?"

I looked around, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. Maybe one of Mr. McCready's farm hands had gotten himself hurt out here. "Where are you?" I called. It was beginning to get a bit foggy and seeing too far ahead wasn't easy.

"Umm...lots of trees. Apple orchard?" The voice called out.

Great, I was going to have to go off road. Up until now, I had been following a tractor/truck road that weaved in between the various fields. This was going to make a mess of my high heels.

"Okay. Give me a moment!" I called out. I cut through a small grassy area and came out into an apple orchard. "Okay, I'm at the edge of the orchard, call out to me again!"

"Over here..." I pin pointed the direction his voice was coming from and I made my way between the trees. It was a small orchard, by professional farming standards, but I soon lost sight of the edge as I walked further in. "Here..." his voice came again. I came out between two trees and heard "Yes! I'm saved!" I turned and there he was.

GG, or rather Dean, was sitting on the ground at the base of one of the trees, his legs out in front of him and his hands up over his head. They were tied to the tree. So NOT what I was expecting to see. "Dean, isn't it?" I didn't move any closer.

He threw his lop sided grin at me. "Good morning little schoolgirl. Can I come home with you?"

"Seriously?" Maybe I shouldn't have worn the white stockings with this outfit.

"Tell your mom and your pop...I'm a little schoolboy too."

"Honestly...you are tied to a tree and you continue to hit on me?"

"Hey, now, pretty baby. I just can't help myself." The grin never left his face.

"You do realize I know you're quoting song lyrics to me. What happened?"

He sighed. "Get me untied and I'll tell you all about it."

"Yeah. I don't know you from Adam. I'm not about to untie you until I know what's going on. For all I know, you deserve to be right where you are." I crossed my arms over my chest in the universal sign of 'screw you'.

"Well, to start, you do know me from Adam. I'm Dean. Adam is my half brother. You've never met him."

"The guy with the long hair?" I questioned him.

"No. That's my brother Sammy."

I shook my head, confused. "Anyway. Tell me what happened."

"Witches. Frickin witches is what happened." He shifted his position on the ground, his bow legs parting a bit. My heart quickened at the sight. Woah, Nat, take it easy.

"Witches, huh? Do you ever tell the truth?"

"I haven't lied to you yet. Okay, well, I'm not a little schoolboy, but I think we both know that you're no schoolgirl either."

I could feel my ears get warm with a blush. Thank goodness it was getting dark and he wouldn't be able to see them. "I never claimed to be a schoolgirl. So, witches tied you to a tree? And, um, it looks like they gave you a bit of a shiner, there, too."

"Yeah, well, it was a trap. I was tricked. You see, long story short... The murders in town are the result of the workings of a coven of witches. They have aligned themselves with a demon and have been practicing some pretty dark magic. I was led to believe they could be found out here. But they were waiting for me. Said they'd be back at midnight to finish with me and to work a nasty spell of some sort. I'd rather not be tied to this tree when they return."

He had spit it all out in a rush. "You expect me to believe that cockamamie story?" I started to make my way closer. "You don't strike me as one who is used to this type of situation, are you?" I couldn't help but chuckle at his predicament.

"What kind of situation is that?" He asked, frowning.

"Not being in control. Now, mind you. I don't really know you. But you come into the bar all week, throwing your charm around, completely self assured and confident. You have left every night with a different woman. Now here you are, asking me for help."

"Yeah, well, I didn't leave with anyone last night, did I? And, seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about. I have you right where I want you." He winked at me. Did he seriously just wink at me?

"Oh, really?" I was now close enough to see the bruising beginning at his temple. Whoever had done this, had hit him pretty hard. "So, if I'm right where you want me, what is your next move?"

"You are going to be a sweetheart and untie me."

"Hmm. Funny, I don't see that in your near future."

"Really? You a psychic or something?"

"I am tonight."

"Okay, you're going to dig my phone out and call my brother."

I thought about it. That seemed safe enough. I really didn't know this man and had no intention of loosing him on me out here in the middle of nowhere.

"I see that as a possibility. Where's your phone?"

"Back jeans pocket." He looked up at me, tipped his head down toward his left side, and winked. Oh good God. I knelt down next to him. I instinctively reached out to his face and the bruise growing there. He made a small move away from my hand. "It's just a bruise, I'm fine." He said quietly.

I made a hesitant move toward his back pocket. "Umm..."

"Oh yeah. Let me help ya out a bit." He brought up a knee and pushed up with his leg, lifting his left cheek off the ground and twisting away from me a bit.

I reached back and into his pocket. The only thing there was a very fine, firm, ass. I quickly yanked my hand out. He chuckled.

"My mistake. Must be in the other pocket." He was grinning from ear to ear. "See? I have you right where I want you."

My ears were burning like never before. I pressed my lips together, not giving him the satisfaction of a reply. I was hard pressed to forget the feel of his ass on my hand, though. I went around to his other side. He repeated the process of lifting his rear off the ground, allowing me access to his back pocket. I hesitated for what seemed forever and finally reached in. Again, nothing but fine ass. I stood up like a shot, crossing my arms across my chest again.

"Honestly! One would think you don't want to be helped out of this situation at all!"

He just laughed. "Oh, sweetheart, that was nice!" He said, completely ignoring my outburst. "You sure you don't want to check my other back pocket again? Maybe it was there and you were just too distracted to feel it?"

I had a sudden thought. Damn if he wasn't the only one that would get any pleasure out of this whole mess! Time to turn the tables on Mr. Charm, here. "You know, maybe it WAS in one of those back pockets. I should probably check them again." I straddled his legs, kneeling on either side of his thighs. I reached one hand around each side of his waist, sliding my hands along his hips, towards his back pockets.

"Hey, woah..." He said in surprise. He recovered quickly though, not wanting to give up his 'armor'. "Make yourself at home, sweetheart."

"Mmmm." I reached back, sliding my hands right into his pants. I gave his ass a good squeeze and said "Oops." He jumped a little but didn't say anything. I then reached into his pockets and gave another squeeze. I sat back on his thighs and made a pouty face. "Sorry. No phone. I'll just have to search all your pockets."

"Hmm. Yeah. That sounds like a great idea. You should do that." He chuckled again. I placed my hands on his stomach. It was warm and solid. I ran them up his chest and around, into his coat. I felt a hard bump against my right hand and pulled his cell out of an inside pocket of his jacket. I sat back on his thighs again and he sighed.

"You said his name was Sammy?"

"Yeah, but, you know...you don't need to call him right away..."

"Oh really? I think I should. You're not safe out here, all tied up like this. Someone could take advantage of you..." I winked at him, this time, and went about finding Sammy in his phone.

"This isn't Dean, but he's right here and he needs your help. … My name is Natalie. … He's tied to a tree in Farmer McCready's apple orchard." I covered the phone to let Dean know his brother was laughing at him. The look on his face was SO worth it. "He says witches got the jump on him and he also can't stop hitting on me. … You don't say? … uh huh … Okay, see you then." I tossed his phone in the grass nearby. "He'll be here in about an hour."

"What else did he say?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. So. I can't just leave you here, so I guess I'll stay until your brother shows up."

"How will we ever pass the time?" He gives me the most loaded look I think I've ever seen.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? You like to take advantage of women, don't you? You just turn on all that charm and carry them away to your bed. You probably don't even know any of their names."

"Not true. This week it was Tammy, Becca, and Ruth."

"Oh my, Becca? Seriously?" She was such a quiet little thing. I couldn't picture her leaving with this guy.

"They all come quite willingly. You could too, you know."

"I could what?" I was too busy thinking about Becca to follow his comments.

"You could come too..."

"You've got some brass ones, mister." I sat there in thought for a second. "How would you like it if a woman took advantage of you?"

"I think I wouldn't mind a bit. Less work on my part." He said with a grin. He just doesn't quit, does he?

"Hmm." I leaned forward and gave him a gentle, sensuous kiss. Holding the sides of his face, gently in my hands. I could feel the beginnings of some scruff. He hummed with the kiss. When I pulled away and he smiled.

"I think being taken advantage of could be VERY nice indeed." Oh, he had no idea what was coming.

I pulled the front of his t-shirt up over his head and tucked it behind his neck. His chest was beautiful. I could see the muscles rippling beneath the skin as he moved. I started planting small kisses on him. I started at his mouth and slowly worked my way down. He had a sweet little treasure trail that I gave a good lick to, making him groan.

I worked at his belt and pants and he graciously lifted his ass so I could pull his pants and boxer briefs down around his ankles.

"You know, if you untied me, we could do so much more..." he said in a husky, sex heavy voice.

"Now, that wouldn't be me taking advantage of you, then, would it?"

"Mmm, kinky."

I rolled my eyes at him and got my first good look at the tools in his shed, as my last boyfriend liked to refer to his manly bits. His cock was already growing quite firm. My entire idea for him, hinged on my wearing a ribbon in my hair tonight. I sat down between his legs and he curled them around my rear. I reached up and pulled the ribbon from my hair. It was a dark blue, matching the blue in the plaid of my skirt.

"What are you going to do with that? Aren't I tied up enough as it is?" He almost sounded nervous. Excellent.

"You guys think you know everything there is to know about sex..." I left that hanging out there as I reached forward and proceeded to make an improvised cock ring out of my ribbon, tying up his beautiful balls and the base of his cock. I didn't make it too tight. Not yet, at least.

"Oh, you are a kinky one, Nat." He grinned at me and licked his lips.

"You hit on girls at a bar, Dean, and you never know what you'll get. I'm just a sweet little schoolgirl." I winked at him and slowly unbuttoned my blouse. His eyes twinkled with anticipation. I just happened to be wearing a front closing bra tonight, which came in handy. I didn't intend on taking any of my clothes completely off. I unlatched my bra, letting it fall to the sides with my blouse. The look of joy on his face was almost comical. He looked like a kid that had snuck into a peep show.

I reached down with one hand and started rubbing and playing with his cock, while playing with my own breasts with my other hand. He grew very hard, very quick, making me smile. He licked his lips again, probably hoping to get a taste.

"Lean forward a bit and I can help you with that." He said.

"Oh, that's ok, I'm doing just fine." He moaned and shifted his ass a bit in the grass. "You okay?" I asked, teasingly.

"God, I wanna touch those fine breasts you keep waving in my face. Untie me."

I didn't answer him. I looked down to see he was standing fully at attention. I glanced at my watch. Sam would be here in about 15 minutes. I reached down and tightened my cock ribbon. Dean groaned again. "Oh yeah. That looks nice, Dean."

"Thank you." He said with a cocky grin.

I reached down and felt myself. I was so wet just thinking about taking advantage of him like this. It was really turning me on. I kept my eyes on him and he was watching every move I made. I thought he was going to pass out when I touched myself, his eyes rolled so far up into his head.

"Damn, Nat, you're killing me. You got any undies on under that skirt?"

"Underwear is over rated." I knelt and inched up so that I was right above his cock. "The stockings are just thigh highs." I said and I slowly lowered myself down onto him. Again his eyes rolled back and he groaned. I saw him jerk his hands against the rope that was holding him to the tree. He was getting frustrated. I smiled again.

I put my hands on his shoulders, for leverage, and started pumping up and down. One advantage to putting my hands on his shoulders, is that it put my breasts oh so close to his face. Just out of reach, although he sure did try.

"Oh, Dean, you feel so good." I said as I continued to rock to my own rhythm. I let go of him with one hand and started to pinch and rub my tit right in front of his face. He bit his lower lip and moaned again. "Does that feel good, Dean?"

"Oh yeah, Nat, untie me and let me show you how good it feels."

"Still trying to get out of your little mess, huh?"

I started to pick up my pace. Sam would be here soon. I reached down and started rubbing my clit as I rode him. Soon it was my turn to roll my eyes back into my head. My orgasm was brilliant. I threw my head back and cried out. I could feel my muscles milking his cock.

"Oh, damn, Nat, that was hot. Take off that ribbon down there...I'm so close."

"Why? I'm done." His jaw just about hit the ground.

"What?" He was breathing heavy and his eyes were hooded with lust and unfulfilled desire.

"I'm taking advantage of _you_? Remember? It was a great ride, Dean." I released my hold on him, sat back in the grass between his legs and started fixing my clothes. "One I will remember for a very long time, indeed." I smiled and sighed with contentment.

"But..." Oh, if he could only see his face. I found no greater pleasure than taking one of God's Gifts and using them like the gift they are. Poor guy.

We could hear the rumble of an engine a few fields over, then. That was my cue. I stood up and leaned over and gave him a deep kiss. "Thanks for the ride, schoolboy." I winked at him, turned, and started walking away through the trees, not looking back.

xxxxx

Sam walked up and looked down at his brother. He started laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face.

"Shut the fuck up and untie me, already." Dean said.

"Natalie?" Sam asked. Dean didn't answer. His cock was throbbing. He needed release so bad, it was killing him.

Sam couldn't stop laughing. "So, you going to tell me what happened?" He asked as he dug out his knife and went to work on the ropes binding his brother's wrists.

"No!"

"Well..." Sam hesitated in his cutting, "at least it looks like you won first prize."


End file.
